


Anyone but me

by ClaireFellix



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cardia is scared but don't worry everything is consensual I promise, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Fran is such an airhead, Historical Inaccuracy, Insecurity, Mutual Masturbation, The porn is in the upcoming chapter don't kill me please, Thigh Fuck, porn with little plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFellix/pseuds/ClaireFellix
Summary: “You see… Fran…”“Yes?”“It’s been a while since my poison’s been gone and I…” Cardia’s voice drowns a bit, but Fran urges her to keep going. “… I think I’d like to try new experiences.”“Do you have something in mind?” he turns one page, eyes still affixed to his periodic.“It’s something we could do as a couple…”“Oh, cool, like a date or something?”“Not exactly, it’s something more… intimate.”(please read the notes >u< )





	Anyone but me

**Author's Note:**

> Everytime I think about a C:R fanfiction I always do my research, so I can be as historically accurate as possible while I write it down. This time was no different (I even researched about Fran's magazine and even read some articles of the early issues), but when it comes to sexuality in the Victorian Era, there are a lot of inaccuracies. First thing being that a woman showing interest in sex or having desires was treated like a severe illness (which is pretty sexist but hey that's history for you). For the sake of this work, I disregarded that part.
> 
> I also separated the introductory part from the porn itself, in a different chapter each. Chapter 2 is pretty much all scripted, although I might modify some stuff depending on the feedback (if there's any), so I'll set my deadline to a week from today (April 3rd).
> 
> And last but not least, I apologise for such simple writing. I'm not a native speaker and my creativity isn't as it used to be. But I don't think I can improve without actually writing. Also, I'm a sucker for titles so please bear with me QwQ

It was a normal and calm Tuesday afternoon; Victor Frankenstein sat on the sofa reading through his copy of the weekly _Chemist and Druggist_ magazine whilst taking a sip on his Earl Grey tea. The articles seemed so particularly interesting that week, he just barely noticed Cardia coming down from the hall, setting a tray of finger sandwiches on the centre table in front of him.

“Oh, thank you, Cardia”

Not taking the eyes off his periodic, Fran pats the empty spot beside him, inviting his wife to sit next to him. “C’mon, enjoy your tea and sandwiches too”.

Cardia herself is not very talkative but seems rather restless; she pays close attention to Fran, who is enraptured by those scientific articles. She pours herself some tea, and then takes a couple sips while shaking one leg nervously.

Giving a brief glance to his wife, the young chemist decides to break the silence himself.

“You seem restless, darling. Is something on the matter?” he asks, trying to pay attention to both Cardia and his magazine.

Placing her cup back down to the centre table, she purses her lips, putting her hands together and fidgeting her thumbs, while looking down to her lap.

“You see… Fran…”

“Yes?”

“It’s been a while since my poison’s been gone and I…”

Cardia’s voice drowns a bit, but Fran urges her to keep going.

“… I think I’d like to try new experiences.”

“Do you have something in mind?” he turns one page, eyes still affixed to his periodic.

“It’s something we could do as a couple…”

“Oh, cool, like a date or something?”

“Not exactly, it’s something more… intimate.”

“More intimate than a date? I fail to understand where you’re getting at.”

“I…”

Cardia looks around, regretting bringing up the topic, and her face flushes a deep red. Thankfully Fran can’t notice how red she is since he’s too enthralled by the article about experiments on various essential oils. The young lady takes a deep breath, talking in whispers.

“… I want to sleep with you”, she blurts, and squeezing shut her eyelids, her heart pounding to her chest so hard it hurt.

Fran doesn’t seem surprised, which makes Cardia confused for a brief moment.

“Sleep together? But we already share the bed every night.”

They indeed slept together every single night. It saved them the trouble of making one more bed, and they didn’t have any second thoughts when doing so. Sure, Fran did have trouble not to have inappropriate desires in the first few days, but soon enough it became just a normal and innocent habit, he didn’t even consider that Cardia in the future might become interested in sexual activities. Thus the thought of doing anything beyond just sleeping didn’t even cross his mind.

Cardia, however, was panicking even further, for she apparently would have to spell it out for her husband to understand what she meant. But the young lady was too flustered to put it into words.

“I want to go further than that…”

“Oh, do you want me to spoon you to sleep?”

“B-Beyond that…”

Fran now was genuinely confused. What could there be beyond spooning or cuddling their beloved and soothing each other’s tiredness to sleep?

“… Pillow fight?” he tried a wild guess, not being able to think of anything else.

“Bloody hell, no!” Cardia snapped, covering her face with both hands. Her shout surprised Fran, making him turn his eyes to his wife, not understanding entirely why her ears were red like tomatoes.

“What’s it then, honey? Just tell me, don’t be afraid.”

Keeping her face covered, Cardia finally lets it out in a muffled voice.

“… I want to make l-love to you.”

Again, Fran didn’t seem surprised.

“You mean you want to have sex with me?”

Cardia nodded rapidly, her flushed face still hidden behind her hands.

“Ooh, sure, why not? You could’ve said it sooner.” Fran then turns his attention back to his magazine, gulping down what remained from his half cold tea.

… Only to choke on it in what seemed to be two painfully long seconds.

“C-Cardia! W-W-What are you saying? Are you sure about this?!” Fran promptly puts down his magazine, coughing between words, his face even redder than Cardia’s.

Taking her hands away from her face but still not able to face Fran, Cardia looks down and nods.

“Is it not okay…?” she asks timidly, her voice barely making it out.

Fran coughs once more, clearing his voice, quickly putting disarranged thoughts into place and allowing his own heart to settle down. Deep down he knows he wants it, but he never thought the subject would be brought up so soon, since she still lacked some social and human knowledge to even fully understand what a sexual intercourse meant, and thus forgot the possibility some time ago. He wondered, ‘where she learnt about it, anyway.’ Nervous, he briefly tried to explain the consequences.

“Well, of course it’s okay but… Are you aware of what having sex means? I’m not entirely sure if your body can conceive since you have a physiology of your own, but there’s still a possibility you could end up pregnant, even if we are being very careful about it.”

The young chemist never really discarded the possibility of having children, but he always planned to make the final decision entirely hers, since her own body would be taking the toll.

“… I know that much, Fran.” Cardia timidly reaches for his hand, squeezing it gently while trying to suppress her own awkwardness. “But I still really want to try it. Can we do it tonight? Maybe you can teach me a couple things…”

At that sentence, dozens of lewd images (and fantasies his virgin self never thought would have) flashed through his mind and he crossed his legs in an attempt to hide his pulsing bulge inside his pants.

“I-I’m not experienced either b-but we can try… I guess?” he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Cardia then sighed in some relief, still a bit shy, pressing both hands to her pounding chest.

“Okay… Thank you, Fran”, she finally lifted her face with an innocent smile, rising from her seat. “I’ll run some errands in town, but I won’t take long! See you later!”

Then she eagerly left the room, and Fran, sighing, sunk lazily to the sofa, stuffing his face with the finger sandwiches Cardia had brought earliar.

“Mabfe fhe’ll gib up da idea later…”


End file.
